


A Force To Be Reckoned With

by Rshinystars



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fleurentia, Love, M/M, Memories, Ravus is heavily implied, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rshinystars/pseuds/Rshinystars
Summary: Hopefully, now they are fulfilled with no regrets as we continue our lives with them living in my memory - all memories.It seems, people don’t really try to understand until they’re gone. An afterthought that lingers with apologies and regrets. Knowing him, he wouldn’t want these regrets, he’d scoff, claim you should’ve thought about it sooner and walk away.And I would smile and try not to laugh.Because Ravus Nox Fleuret was a force to be reckoned with.





	A Force To Be Reckoned With

He was a force to be reckoned with. A pillar, indestructible, inconceivable, yet terribly devoted to what he deemed worthy of his attention.

A privilege, he would say, to even have him spending time to look at you.

But it was those small smiles and occasional chuckles that accompanied those words that made me incapable of denying the feelings that developed with each waking moment of being in his presence.

One would say that he was full of himself. He may have been, but after you went through what he did, you would realize that it was less an overconfidence and more a shield put up to avoid the creatures that took his innocence away. Those monsters that robbed him of a life of joy and subjected him to a life of torture, imprisonment, manipulation.

It was those scars that he carried with nary a moment of apprehension that made me realize how human he was. To the normal eyes, to the ones who just  _couldn’t_ comprehend the actions that he took, he was a puppet to the empire that strove to stop my prince - my king - from nearing his goal. To the analytical eyes, to the ones that  _tried_ to grasp the harshness of his words and the severity of his actions, did you realize that who he was on the outside was a hardened shell from the scars he carried.

Then again, for the eyes of those who deemed him impossible to fathom, you wouldn’t notice the scars.

You wouldn’t notice the way he flinched away from even the touch of his sister on occasion. You wouldn’t recognize the flickers of uncertainty that cross his face as a sudden memory bursts its way through the barriers built up.

You wouldn’t notice them because he wouldn’t let you - not if you didn’t try to understand.

Putting in the effort was the first way to even begin to recognize who he was. It was by far, the easiest part - the hardest was to maintain the effort. The man chose to make it difficult because trusting was an arduous task that he would claim was not worth his time. You’d ask a question, he’d insult you in the bluntest of ways. Sometimes intentional, other times not.

Mostly intentional.

He was  _my_ force to be reckoned with. An appreciation between the two of us that no one could quite figure out. Moments where he’d stick his neck out for me and I wouldn’t know why, but I didn’t let the action go unreciprocated nor unappreciated.

It was an uphill battle. The man, a walking complex of complexes, expressing feelings - oh, the formidable foe,  _feelings_. I could look back at it and laugh, we both could. How insufferable we both were, trying to make one another recognize what we were attempting to establish.

It was just  _hard_. Impractical. Unthinkably difficult and positively embarrassing to simply express and say those three words.

_I love you._

It was almost a competition. Who could make it the most complicated thing in the world? I’m almost certain he would be the victor, expressing his feelings was already hard, but two men, both focused on their tasks and duties to their countries and uncertain how to handle a devotion to someone else? Multi-tasking was never a problem until it came to  _us_.

Laughable and absolutely insulting to what we had made ourselves to be. The prideful pedestals we stood up on wouldn’t let ourselves be overcome by the failures we suffered from with that challenge, but it was nothing we gave up on.

Though we considered it, we thought against it. The dance was too captivating.

Neither of us could consider a life without the other, no matter how pathetically sappy that sounded.

Spending nights talking about one another’s day, things that drove us up a wall, and pleasant surprises that made things in life not seem as bad.

Not at the time.

Yet, I lay in wait, for the time to come where the pain of permanent separation begins to fade and I stop reminiscing all the times we had and all the times we could’ve had.

Because no matter how “indestructible” a pillar may be, wear and tear causes things to weather away until there is nothing left but the sediment carried into the wind to their next destination where I pray they lay happily. The force, now able to relax and calm itself with a content smile on its face.

Hopefully, now they are fulfilled with no regrets as we continue our lives with them living in my memory - all memories.

It seems, people don’t really try to understand until they’re gone. An afterthought that lingers with apologies and regrets. Knowing him, he wouldn’t want these regrets, he’d scoff, claim you should’ve thought about it sooner and walk away.

And I would smile and try not to laugh.

Because Ravus Nox Fleuret was a force to be reckoned with.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos! They're appreciated and help me create!  
> I can only write angst it seems.  
> I'll try to get back to "To See You Live" and my "Consequence" series soon. I just haven't really had anything I wanted to post for them. I have them written out, but I'm not really content with them.  
> I'll see what I can do. Thank you for reading!


End file.
